YOU ARE NUMBER ONE
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: Kyuhyun yang selalu menempel dengan Sungmin harus dipisahkan. Gak bakat bikin Summary . KYUMIN / GS. Just read and Leave Review!
1. Prolog

YOU ARE NUMBER ONE / KYUMIN / GS / PROLOG

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin pastinya

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie, ini Sungmin nuna. Dia tetangga baru kita. Dan ini immo dan samchon Lee" ujar seorang yeoja pada bayi kecilnya yang ada dipangkuannya.

Sang bayi tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air liurnya dari bibir kecilnya, membuat sang ibu senantiasa membawa tisu disetiap ada sang bayi.

Mungkin itu akibat saat sang wanita mengandung, tak menuruti keinginan sang jabang bayi.

"Minnie, ini Kyuhyun. Dan ini immo dan samchon Cho" ujar yeoja lainnya pada sang anak yang duduk disebelahnya, tepatnya diantaranya dan sang suami.

Sungmin kecil turun dari sofa, kemudian membungkuk kecil. Benar-benar lucu.

Setelah itu dia kembali duduk di sofa dibantu sang ayah.

"Berapa umurnya?" tanya Nyonya Lee, Lee Jungsoo, atau kerap disapa Leeteuk.

Ternyata tetangga baru ini sudah akrab sejak lama.

"Baru 9 bulan. Tapi, aku tak habis pikir dengan air liurnya ini" keluh Nyonya Cho, Cho Heechul.

Leeteuk hanya tertawa pelan mendengar keluhan sahabatnya. Ya, mereka berempat, dengan suami mereka, bersahabat sejak lama.

"Itu kan juga salahmu, tak menuruti kemauannya saat masih belum lahir" ujar Tuan Lee, Lee Kangin(?).

Heechulpun merengut kesal.

"Dia yang tak mau menurutinya" tuduh Heechul pada namja tampan disebelahnya.

"Kenapa jadi aku?" bela sang suami, Cho Hangeng, tak terima.

"Ya sudah jelas kalau kau yang membuat anak ini ileran terus. Kau tak pernah pulang" Heechul menyalahkan sang suami.

"Aku tak pernah pulang kan karena pekerjaan, sayang. Salahkan ayah kita yang menyuruhku mengerjakan pekerjaan di luar kota" Hangengpun tak bisa menerima kudeta yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kau kan bisa menolaknya. Paling tidak, jangan saat aku tengah mengandung" ujar Heechul ngotot menyalahkan Hangeng.

"YA! Jangan bertengkar disini!" lerai sang tuan rumah, Kangin.

"Hiks... Hiks... " terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulut bayi kecil yang merasa terganggu akan keramaian.

"HUEEEEEE!" pecah sudah tangis yang memilukan itu.

Heechulpun menggoyang-goyangkan pelan pahanya yang dipakai sebagai tempat duduk Kyuhyun.

"Cup.. Cup.. Cup.. Kyunnie, jangan menangis" tenangnya.

Sungmin yang duduk diseberang mereka, menurunkan tubuh kecilnya. Kemudian beranjak mendekati sang bayi yang tengah menangis.

Cup~

Tanpa kata-kata, Sungmin mengecup pelan pipi kiri bulat Kyuhyun.

"Hiks... Hiks... " masih tersisa isakan kecil keluar dari sang bayi.

Cup~

Lagi, Sungmin kembali mencium pipi Kyuhyun, namun kini bagian kanan yang menjadi sasarannya.

Semuanya kini diam. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bahkan, air liur yang tadinya mengalir, ikut terhenti.

Kyuhyun kecil kini sudah diam, menatap lucu mata bulat dihadapannya.

Cup~

"AIGOO!" heboh empat orang yang menyaksikan adegan romantis dihadapan mereka secara LIVE.

"Ciuman pertama Minnie!" ujar Kangin dan Leeteuk heboh.

"Ciuman pertama Kyunnie!" Heechul dan Hangengpun tak kalah berteriak heboh.

Ya, dua anak kecil beda jenis ini baru saja melakukan adegan yang seharusnya belum boleh mereka lakukan. Ciuman di BIBIR!

Kyuhyun kecilpun terlihat girang. Hilang sudah tangisnya tadi.

Bahkan sekarang, dengan semangatnya, dia mengulurkan kedua lengannya dihadapan Sungmin, meminta digendong.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!" teriak dua pasang orang tua itu.

Mereka seperti melihat peristiwa seorang namja yang tengah melamar gadisnya.

Sungmin kecil juga terlihat antusias. Diulurkan tangannya, menggapai tubuh kecil Kyuhyun, kemudian menggendongnya.

"HUAAA!" teriakan heboh itu tak henti-hentinya terdengar.

"Selamat ya, teukie. Sebentar lagi kita akan berbesan" ujar Heechul terharu.

"Ne. Aku juga senang menjadi satu keluarga denganmu Chullie" balas Leeteuk ikut terharu.

Aigoo, empat orang ini terlalu terbawa suasana. Bahkan Sungmin baru berumur dua setengah tahun, dan Kyuhyun baru sembilan bulan. Ada-ada saja mereka ini.

"Umma" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne?" jawab Leeteuk.

"Kyunnie berat" ujarnya.

.

TBC?/END?  
Baru prolog.. ~

Ditunggu RCLnya~ 


	2. Chapter 1

YOU ARE NUMBER ONE / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 1

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin pastinya

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

.

.

"Annyeong Kyunnie!" sapaan ceria seorang gadis kecil mengalihkan perhatian seorang bayi yang tengah sibuk menggigit mobil-mobilannya.

Sang bayi bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya menatap gadis kecil nan manis yang menatapnya.

Sungmin kecilpun duduk didepan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie tak boleh menggigit benda ini" larang Sungmin seraya mengambil mainan yang Kyuhyun pegang.

Terlihat raut wajah ingin menangis terpancar jelas diwajah tampan Cho kecil itu.

"Kalau Kyunnie menangis, nuna tak mau main sama Kyunnie!" ujar Sungmin mencari gara-gara.

Yah, mana mungkin seorang bayi yang bahkan berjalanpun belum bisa mengerti ucapan yang Sungmin katakan.

"Hiks.." suara kecil itu mulai terdengar.

Cup~

Sebelum tangis Kyuhyun pecah, buru-buru Sungmin mengecup bibir kecil itu.

Kyuhyunpun hanya diam saja, tak melakukan apapun.

"Kalau Kyunnie menangis, nuna akan menciummu" ujar Sungmin setelah melepaskan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa saja menanggapi ucapan gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Naaa!" teriaknya nyaring.

"Nuu... Naa... Nuna.." eja Sungmin sabar.

Dahi bayi kecil itu mengerut, bingung.

"Nunaaa, Kyunnie" ulang Sungmin.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berbalik dan meraih mainan lain miliknya.

"YA! Lihat nuna, Kyunnie!" teriak Sungmin.

"YA!" Kyuhyun kecil juga ikut berteriak.

Aigoo, dua anak kecil ini suka sekali berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Minnie?" tanya Leeteuk yang mengintip dibalik pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja teriakan yang keluar dari mulut anak dan 'calon menantu' nya itu membuat sang wanita khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka masih batita.

"Kyunnie tak mau memanggil Minnie nuna, umma" adu Sungmin manja seraya menunjuk-nunjuk punggung bayi yang membelakanginya itu.

Leeteukpun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ajari Kyunnie hal-hal yang baik, ne?" ujar Leeteuk.

Wanita itupun kembali menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan menjauhi kamar itu.

"Kyunnie dengal kan? Nuna halus mengajalkan hal-hal baik untuk Kyunnie" ujar Sungmin seraya menoel-noel punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun masih sibuk dengan mainan-mainannya, tak mau berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Menurutnya, mainannya lebih penting untuk saat ini.

Sungmin hanya mengalah saja, gadis kecil itu berjalan memutari tubuh bayi itu.

Bayi yang masih mengeluarkan air liur itupun mengusap air liurnya menggunakan ujung bajunya saat Sungmin menatapnya intens, merasa malu mungkin.

"Jangan memakai bajumu Kyunnie" larang Sungmin seraya menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kecilpun mengambil kotak tisu yang memang disediakan dimana saja(?) itu.

Selembar tisu itu kini dengan tragisnya basah oleh air liur sang bayi.

"Nah, begitu calanya" ujar Sungmin kemudian membuang tisu tragis itu entah kemana.

Kyuhyunpun mengikuti cara Sungmin. Mengambil tisu di kotak tisu, kemudian mengusapkan air liurnya dengan tisu itu.

"Jangan dibuang disitu Kyunnie" ujar Sungmin saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun melemparkan tisu yang basah itu ke sembarang arah, sama seperti yang Sungmin lakukan.

"Nanananana" racau Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk nunjuk Sungmin.

Merekapun menghabiskan waktu berdua selama beberapa jam di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, Minnie, waktunya makan siang!" ujar Heechul seraya berjalan mendekat.

Wanita paruh baya itu membawa satu nampan berisi sepiring makan siang untuk Sungmin dan semangkuk bubur untuk Kyuhyun, dan tak lupa air putih serta sebotol air susu.

"Minnie bisa makan sendiri kan?" tanya Heechul memastikan.

"Ne, Minnie kan sudah besal" jawab Sungmin seraya meraih piring kecil untuknya.

"Kyunnie, makan dulu ne?" ujar Heechul seraya memasangkan serbet(?) kecil di leher Kyuhyun.

"Mamamamamamamam" ujar bayi kecil itu seraya memainkan sebet(?) kecil itu.

Heechulpun memegang sesendok kecil bubur yang ada di mangkuk yang dipegangnya.

Kyuhyun kecil menatap kearah piring Sungmin, "Mamamamama" ujarnya pada Heechul seraya menunjuk-nunjuk piring kecil itu, ah lebih tepatnya menunjuk isinya.

"Itu makan siang Sungmin nuna. Ini makan siang Kyunnie" ujar Heechul berusaha bersabar.

"Mamamamama" Kyuhyun kecil tetap ngotot menunjuk-nunjuk kearah yang sama.

Sungminpun menatap heran kearah Kyuhyun, kemudian ke piringnya, kearah Kyuhyun lagi, kepiringnya lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

"Kyunnie, aaaa" ujar Heechul seraya menyodorkan sendok plastik berisikan bubur kearah mulut bayi kecilnya.

Kyuhyunpun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah mengatakan kalau dia tidak mau.

Dengan kesabaran yang dimilikinya, Heechul berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun kecil untuk menerima suapannya.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya.

"Kyunnie... Aaaa..." ujar Sungmin seraya menyuapkan makanan yang ada di piringnya.

Kyuhyunpun menatap Sungmin berbinar, kemudian melepaskan tangan yang menutup mulut kecilnya.

"Aaaa..." dengan senang hati, Kyuhyun kecil membuka mulutnya lebar, menerima suapan dari Sungmin.

"Kyunnie mau makan yang seperti Minnie nuna, ne?" ujar Heechul seraya membersihkan makanan yang bertebaran di pipi bulat bayinya.

"Yasudah, immo ambilkan makan siang Minnie yang baru" pamit Heechul seraya beranjak meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

1,5 Tahun kemudian

"Umma, Kyunnie ke lumah Min nuna!" pamit seorang batita kecil di pagi hari.

"Untuk apa Kyunnie kesana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya sang ibu sebelum anaknya berlari keluar rumah.

"Kyunnie mau bangunnin Min nuna" jawab namja kecil bernama Kyuhyun itu bersemangat.

Sang ibu, Heechul,pun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung.

"Tumben sekali" ujar Heechul.

"Kemalin Min nuna bilang akan cekolah, makanya Kyunnie bangunnin Min nuna" jelas Kyuhyun kecil.

Walaupun Kyuhyun tak mengerti arti yang sesungguhnya dari 'sekokah', dia tetap saja bersemangat.

"Yasudah, sekalian Kyunnie mandi dan sarapan disana ne?" ujar Heechul seraya menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

"Ne, umma. Kyunnie pelgi dulu!" ujar namja kecil itu diiringi dengan langkah kecilnya yang berlari.

Heechulpun hanya tersenyum saja mendapati tingkah anaknya yang sepertinya begitu lengket dengan tetangganya itu.

"Aku bisa sarapan berdua dengan Hannie!" girang wanita itu seraya masuk ke kamarnya.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun kecil akan masuk ke kediaman keluarga Lee melalui pintu belakang.

Hidung kecilnya dapat mencium aroma masakan yang berasal dari dapur.

"Immo!" sapa Kyuhyun yang mengagetkan Leeteuk.

"Eh, Kyunnie. Tumben pagi-pagi begini sudah kemari" ujar Leeteuk heran seraya menatap kearah bawah.

"Kyunnie mau bangunin Min nuna" ujar Kyunnie kecil bersemangat.

Leeteukpun hanya terkekeh pelan mendapati tingkah 'calon menantunya' ini.

"Yasudah, naiklah" ujar Leeteuk lembut.

Kyuhyun kecilpun berlari kearah tangga.

"Celamat pagi, Camcon!" sapa Kyuhyun saat berpapasan dengan Kangin di dekat tangga.

"Selamat pagi, Kyunnie!" sapa balik Kangin.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, Kyuhyunpun kembali akan berlari.

"Jangan berlari" ujar Kangin dengan tangan besarnya yang menahan lengan kecil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun hanya nyengir saja, kemudian berjalan cepat setelah Kangin melepaskannya.

"Anak itu bersemangat sekali" gumam Kangin seraya berjalan kearah dapur.

"NUNA! MIN NUNA!" teriak Kyuhyun kencang sambil menepuk pantat Sungmin keras. Sungmin memang tidur dengan posisi miring.

Sungmin yang merasa terganggu itupun membuka pelan kelopak matanya.

"Ada apa Kyunnie?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Kyuhyunpun berhenti melakukan kegiatannya, kemudian beralih ke hadapan Sungmin. Berjongkok tepat dihadapan kepala Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mendongak.

"Katanya nuna mau cekolah? Kenapa belum bangun?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin dengan kedua bola mata bulatnya.

"Ah, Kyunnie benar. Kyunnie sudah mandi?" tanya Sungmin seraya bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Kyuhyunpun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Kata umma, Kyunnie mandi dan calapan dicini" ujar Kyuhyun polos.

"Yasudah, lepas pakaianmu dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Nuna menyusul setelah menyiapkan pakaianmu" ujar Sungmin seraya turun dari kasurnya.

Kyuhyunpun mengangguk, dan melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya, kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Sungmin.

Sungminpun memungut pakaian milik Kyuhyun, kemudian meletakkannya di sebuah keranjang yang memang digunakan untuk meletakkan pakaian kotor.

Ah, bukankah Sungmin terlihat seperti seorang istri?

Kenapa Sungmin hanya menyiapkan pakaian Kyuhyun? Karena Leeteuk sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk Sungmin.

Setelah menyiapkan pakaian Kyuhyun yang tersedia di lemarinya, Sungminpun melepas semua pakaiannya, dan melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Kemudian, Sungmin kecil masuk ke kamar mandi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Dua anak kecil itu terlihat turun dari tangga dengan bergandengan tangan.

Kemudian, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan.

"Wah, Kyunnie juga mandi ya?" ujar Leeteuk setelah melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun berganti.

"Ne, kata umma Kyunnie mandi dan calapan dicini" ujar Kyuhyun kecil seraya duduk di salah satu kursi, dibantu Kangin tentunya.

"Cho Heechul memang licik" gumam Leeteuk yang diamini Kangin.

"Celamat Makan!" seru Kyuhyun gembira seraya mengangkat sendoknya keatas.

"Selamat Makan" ujar yang lainnya, namun tak sekeras Kyuhyun.

Merekapun makan dengan tenang.

Sesekali Sungmin mengambil nasi yang belepotan di pipi Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya tersenyum saja mengamati dua bocah dihadapan mereka.

Setelah sarapan selesai, Sungmin dan Kangin berjalan beriringan kedepan, diikuti Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk dibelakangnya.

"Min nuna mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Min nuna mau sekolah, Kyunnie" jawab Leeteuk.

"Kyunnie ikut!" seru Kyuhyun tegas.

Langkah Kangin dan Sungminpun terhenti.

"Eh? Kyunnie dirumah saja" ujar Kangin.

"Ne, immo antar pulang ya" tambah Leeteuk.

Kyuhyunpun merasa tak terima. Karena biasanya Kyuhyun kecil akan selalu bersama dengan Sungmin seharian penuh.

"Cilo! Kyunnie ikut Min nuna!" ujar Kyuhyun ngotot.

Sungmin yang merasa kasihanpun menatap ibu dan ayahnya, memohon agar Kyuhyun boleh ikut melalui pancaran mata memelasnya.

"Arra, Kyunnie boleh ikut. Tapi, kalau waktunya bel masuk, Kyunnie bersama immo di luar saja, mengerti?" ujar Leeteuk yang luluh.

"Mengelti!" seru Kyuhyun setuju.

Merekapun masuk kedalam mobil Kangin yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumah Lee itu.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Ini anakku, Changmin" ujar seorang yeoja cantik bernama Jaejoong pada Leeteuk.

"Kalau ini tetanggaku, anaknya Heechul, Kyuhyun" ujar Leeteuk mengenalkan Kyuhyun.

Kini, waktunya Sungmin belajar di TK barunya. Tadi, Kyuhyun sempat menangis hebat saat dipisahkan dengan Sungmin. Namun, adanya Changmin, anak Jaejoong, berhasil membuat Kyuhyun melupakan Sungmin untuk sementara.

"Jadi, dia anak Heechul. Ah, aku jadi merindukannya. Kupikir dia ankmu" ujar Jaejoong.

"Aniyo, ini calon menantuku. hehehe" gurau Leeteuk diiringi tawa.

Leeteuk dan Jaejoong memang sudah mengenal. Namun itu dulu.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin bermain bersama didekat Jaejoong dan Leeteuk.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja menunggui anakku yang pertama, Siwon" jawab Jaejoong.

"Ah, anakmu yang tampan itu ya?" ujar Leeteuk.

"Ne, anakku yang tampan. Hehehe" ujar Jaejoong membanggakan anaknya.

"Bagaimana kabar perusahaan suamimu itu? Kudengar akan membuka cabang di China ya? Hebat sekali!" puji Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, tapi karena itu, Kangin yang harus turun langsung menanganinya. Kami sekeluarga harus bermigrasi" ujar Leeteuk sedih.

Jaejoongpun mengelus punggung tangan Leeteuk, memberi kekuatan.

"Kenapa jadi sedih? Seharusnya kau senang dan mendukung majunya bisnis suamimu" ujar Jaejoong dengan senyumnya.

"Apa yang akan dirasakan Kyunnie dan Minnie nanti jika mereka harus berpisah? Pasti sedih sekali. Apalagi mereka dekat sekali, aku jadi tak tega" ujar Leeteuk masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka pasti bisa menerimanya. Percayalah!" ujar Jaejoong.

"Dan Kyunnie tidak sendiri. Aku, Wonnie dan Changminnie akan sering berkunjung ke rumah Chullie" tambahnya.

"Ne, kurasa memang benar" ujar Leeteuk membenarkan.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

TBC?/END?

Mian updatenya lama+pendek+ngebosenin... #bungkuk2

makasih sama yang udah RnR!

n jangan lupa RnRnya! 


End file.
